<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Was I To Do? by in_motu_proprio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687032">What Was I To Do?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio'>in_motu_proprio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steak and Eggs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex Toy, Bottom Natasha Romanov, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Sleep Sex, Top Carol Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quickie PWP continuation of my series Steak and Eggs.  I just can't seem to leave those girls alone.  This time Carol wakes Natasha up in the middle of the night and they enjoy each other's company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steak and Eggs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Was I To Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the moment it took for Natasha to realize who it was between her thighs, everything tensed up and her hands were drawn up into fists.  Then a little hum filtered up through the sheet and Natasha came back to who and where she was.  More than that, she remembered who she was here with.  She took a deep breath and picked up the sheet to peek underneath.  It was dark but Natasha could make out the top of a blonde head locked between her thighs.  “Carol,” Natasha sighed, falling back onto her elbows as she let the sheet drop.  </p><p>Carol slid up against Natasha, popping her head out from under the covers.  “I woke up and there you were all delicious and mine so what was I to do?” Carol teased leaning in to run her mouth along the underside of Natasha’s right breast.  It got a deep shudder from Natasha as she pulled another pillow behind her back and settled in.  </p><p>“What could you do,” Natasha teased as she ran her fingers through Carol’s hair, pushing it back out of her eyes.  </p><p>“Really, no joking… I hope that was ok?  I thought I was going to get my neck snapped for a minute there when you were coming to.”  Natasha watched as Carol kissed her scar, the one she’d gotten being shot by the Winter Soldier the first time.  She supposed she ought to call him Bucky or James now.  Didn’t matter.   She refocused on Carol working her way down the cut of Natasha’s groin with her lips.  </p><p> </p><p>“It surprised me,” Natasha said without hesitation.  “But it wasn’t bad.”  And now that she knew that could happen, she would be ready for it.  Well at least she wouldn’t come up ready to punch and break bones next time.  “You could go back to it now that I’m awake or has all the fun gone now that I’m conscious?”  </p><p>“You were quite sexy in your sleep, moaning for me, touching your breast,” Carol assured Natasha.  “Think you can beat that now?”  </p><p>“With a little thought, can I be more attractive than the me that drools into my pillow … is that what you’re asking me,” Natasha asked, groaning softly as Carol’s finger pushed into her.  Natasha’s eyes fluttered shut as she relaxed into the invasion.  Carol looked up with a smile before she went back to that same bullet wound on her stomach, kissing the edges of it where sensation faded to nothingness.  </p><p>A second finger pushed into her and Natasha let out a soft whimper, biting her lip in annoyance that she was already making such wanton sounds.  “I was lying there next to you awake and I just couldn’t keep my hands off of you.  Drooling or not,” Carol joked then went back to tasting every inch of Natasha’s skin across the span of her hip and groin.  </p><p>“That’s sexy,” Natasha confessed spreading her legs a little wider as Carol came to rest there, her face hovering over Natasha’s folds.  “And so’s that.”  Carol held eye contact and leaned in, wrapping her lips around Natasha’s clit as her head fell back into the pillows.  </p><p>The two fingers inside Natasha turned, providing some very nice stimulation to the right parts of her body.  She was brought up short several times, Carol teasing her to the edge of orgasm before pulling back, those beautiful honey brown eyes holding Natasha’s gaze as she ruthlessly worked her mouth against Natasha’s clit, fingers never stopping in their shifting and pressing and rubbing until Natasha was there again only Carol wasn’t stopping then Natasha wasn’t stopping and she had to shove half her hand in her mouth to keep from bringing the walls down with her noises.</p><p>It wasn’t a full smile because her mouth was full, but Carol’s lips worked their way up into a little curve as Natasha came for her.  Satisfied, totally self-satisfied and self-assured, Natasha thought as she ran a soft hand through Carol’s hair, just looking down at her as she planted final kisses to the most intimate parts of Natasha’s anatomy.  She slid up Natasha’s body, kissing her way up as the two fingers inside lingered and kept pumping in and out of Natasha in a slow, hypnotic rhythm.  </p><p>“You’re so wet,” Carol said leaning in to run her tongue over Natasha’s hard nipple, teasing it until she was tight through every muscle of her chest before covering as much of Natasha’s breast with tongue and teeth and lips as she could through the thin fabric of her tank top.  “Tell me I can fuck you,” Carol asked running her hand down Natasha’s sternum to her clit giving it a little rub as the two fingers inside her kept thrusting.  </p><p>“You can fuck me,” Natasha said, fanning her legs open a little wider.  She looked wanton, unable to control herself, and maybe around Carol she was.  “I want to use the one you brought,” Natasha said making reference to the unique pair of underpants Carol wore.  They were alien nanotechnology that arranged the material into a nice hard phallus of varying sizes depending on what you did on the small controller.  It also vibrated.  That was as far as they’d gotten exploring the controls together but Natasha had a feeling there was a lot more this thing could do.  </p><p>“Easy enough,” Carol slid her hand to her hip to the hidden control and adjusted it.  Slowly the fabric rearranged itself and changed into the most lifelike material Natasha had felt in a dildo.  She watched as Carol reached down to adjust the toy, making a soft little sigh as she slid the back part into her own body to anchor it.  No doubt it felt good the pushing and pulling against her inner muscles but Carol didn’t seem to be after her own pleasure most of the time she was in bed with Natasha.  </p><p>Normally Natasha either wouldn’t have cared because it would have been a one night stand sort of situation.  This was different.  Carol was different.  “Anything on that translate sensation?  Like if I squeeze you’d feel it?”  Carol raised her brow, looking at Natasha but not answering as her hand moved to the controls.  “I like to know I leave a partner satisfied.”  </p><p>“You do not have to worry about that,” Carol assured Natasha with a soft kiss to the underside of her jaw, eyes on the shaft as Natasha started to stroke. making sure to jostle and shift the toy against Carol as she fiddled with the controls again.   She let out a deep groan, eyes going wide when she hit a certain setting.  </p><p>“What was that,” Natasha asked running her hand up and down the shaft of the toy again, watching as Carol’s eyes drifted shut a moment.  “You found a good setting I take it.”</p><p>“Very good,” Carol replied a little breathless.  </p><p>“Then I want you to leave it on that setting while you have me,” Natasha demanded, smiling naughtily at Carol who seemed genuinely taken by whatever was going on with the toy inside her body.  “Think you can manage,” Natasha asked as she leaned in and ran her tongue over the toy.  “Feel that?”<br/>“Kind of, I think,” Carol said as she fidgeted, shifting up to sit on her knees as Natasha did the same.  </p><p>“What about this,” Natasha gave the phallus a good squeeze then stroked it firmly a few times watching as Carol’s eyes fluttered shut and her nipples hardened to sharp peaks under her tank top.  Natasha kept doing it, watching and responding to Carol’s every wince or every catch o her breath.  There were no spots that seemed to be more sensitive than others, though Carol did seem to like some light squeezing with the stroke.  </p><p>“That … that’s good,” Carol finally said remembering she’d been called upon to talk.  She still seemed struck almost mute were it not for the little breathy moans Natasha got from time to time.  </p><p>Carol let it go on for a few minutes more, clearly enjoying herself, before pulling back and looking at Natasha.  They leaned in to kiss, each going for the hem of the other’s tank top in an effort to get to bare skin.  Natasha still needed to ask just how Carol got her panties off without waking her.  That was miraculous in and of itself.  “I want you on your hands and knees,” Carol told Natasha watching as Natasha boldly turned herself, putting her backside in the air as Carol leaned in to plunge her tongue into Natasha’s folds from this angle, working her into a frenzy in a matter of minutes.  </p><p>“Carol…. Carol… “  Natasha reached back to hold Carol’s shoulder, squeezing as the woman’s tongue thrust in and out.  Natasha was breathless again, breasts bouncing with every push of Carol’s tongue into her body.  “Oh my God please fuck me,” Natasha finally begged when she couldn’t take it any longer.  Carol was merciful and Natasha felt the bed dip behind her and the warmth of her lover moving in close.  Natasha leaned forward onto her elbows, the picture of eager need.  </p><p>“All you had to do was ask,” Carol said as she slid the tip of the toy into Natasha and then kept going.  She didn’t stop until she was buried deep, stretching Natasha’s body as Carol remained there just letting her adjust.  There was a world of difference between two fingers and the phallus she was handling right now.  It was on the bigger side of average for a human male and thick.  Natasha liked the thick part the best she thought.  That subtle stretch of muscles that never got stretched, the light burn at first… all of it was delightful and Natasha just moaned through it, pressing herself back into the toy, into Carol.  “What do you need, Natasha,” Carol asked as her fingers bumped down the woman’s spine.  </p><p>“I need you to move, to catch a rhythm, then to fuck me like I know you can,” Natasha said clearly.  “And some waffles tomorrow morning wouldn’t be amiss.”</p><p>“This morning,” Carol said with a glance at the clock.  3 am.  There went sleep for the rest of the night, Natasha thought.  But what a good sacrifice it was.  Noble, really, she thought teasing herself as Carol slowly withdrew then sunk back into her.  </p><p>“God that feels good,” Natasha said looking back at Carol as she worked the toy in and out of Natasha’s body with practiced hip movements that would have made Natasha jealous were she not so grateful.  “Carol,” Natasha started to chant, reaching back to hold her lover’s hip while she worked away.  It was good. It was really, really good and Natasha just reached down and rubbed her clit with the thrusting, knowing she wasn’t long for the world… at least it wasn’t long until la petite mort.  Either way she was close and Natasha just held onto the bedsheets with one hand while the other rubbed her clit teetering closer and closer until she flew off the edge and came for Carol, crying out her name as the woman kept up the pace.  </p><p>Carol kept going, her eyes closed in concentration as she followed her own pleasure.  Natasha was glad for it and squeezed down around the toy as hard as she possibly could bringing Carol up short as she came.  Natasha’s name was on her lips and she gripped her hip hard enough to bruise.  Natasha didn’t mind.  What were a couple of bruises between lovers when they weren’t given with bad intent?  </p><p>They collapsed onto the bed, Carol flicking the switch that would make the panties turn back into panties and not a large phallus wagging around.  She shimmied out of them and wrapped a leg around Natasha’s as she pulled the woman close.  “You don’t have to be up early today,” Carol said half asking half telling.  “Sparring and running can wait until tomorrow.  You’ll stick around in bed with me until I can muster up the strength to get your waffles.”  </p><p>“Will it be awhile?”</p><p>“It might,” Carol responded with a quirked brow.  </p><p>Natasha ran her hand down Carol’s arm, squeezing her wrist lightly, “good.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>